Memories
by 00000xXxX
Summary: Memorial Day Special! Thalia visits Lukes graves and thinks of their past...Warning: Depressing...


A.N- HOLA! I am here with my Memorial Day special! Warning: it will be a bit depressing...^_^

Memories

by

daughterofhades5565/Terra

Thalia looked at the rain dripping from the iron bars. She laughed bitterly; it was like they were crying just as she was. She walked through the gate into the old cemetery. A few other people were in the sad place with her, most likely visiting those passed on.

She sighed and looked up into the gray sky letting the rain fall onto her tear streaked face. Thalia smiled sadly. _Where is the tough Thalia Grace?_ she thought, beginning to walk again. _The one who never showed any weakness?_

She knew why she was so sad, her closest friend had died, and now she was remembering it. Stupid Memorial Day.

She sighed, looking at the names on the worn stones, none of them having any effect on her. Until she came to that one stone she had tried to get away from since the Second Titan War. "Luke Castellan" She saw the name ten feet away.

Thalia stepped forward hesitantly, noticing the years that had been engraved onto the stone. "1986-2009". She gripped the flowers she was holding, trying to hold back her tears. _Do not cry._

Thalia saw other flowers around the grave stone. Of course. She hadn't been the first here; Annabeth most likely was, or maybe even Hermes. She smiled slightly thinking to when she had first met Luke.

_Thalia saw Luke sleeping in an ally using his backpack as a pillow, she had wondered if there was any food in it. Her fingers twitched as she scooted close to him, she reached out and gripped the backpack, and ran with it in her hands. _

_She heard a startled yelp, and then heard the boy running after her. She gripped the backpack refusing to starve, even if it meant stealing. She turned suddenly, thinking her luck was good, but soon gasped as she saw the dead end she had been cornered into. _

_She dripped the kitchen knife she had and turned to see the blonde hair boy. His eyes looked right into hers. Thalia gulped, stepping far back, holding the knife in front of herself. _

_Then the boy smiled at her; something that took her off guard._

"_If you wanted something to eat, all you had to do was ask!" he said, laughing. _

_She glared at him, lowering her knife warily._

"_I'm Luke." he said, holding out his hand to her. She looked at it warily then shook it._

"_Thalia." she replied, lowering her guard. Something about this boy made her feel safe._

Thalia sniffed a bit thinking of the sweet memory. That was back when Luke had just ran away from his mom, and she had ran away after her brother's abandonment. And she wasn't to ready to trust people, but him. He proved he could be trusted. And then Annabeth came along, neither of them knew who she was, or that she was a demigod like themselves. But she grew on them, and they knew they couldn't leave her.

_Thalia looked over to the sleeping kid they had picked up a little ago. She was sleeping soundly using Luke's backpack as a pillow. She smiled and turned to see Luke walking back from scouting._

"_I didn't see any monsters. So I guess we're good for a little. I hope." he said sitting next to her. He glanced to Annabeth and smirked._

"_Today was...different." Thalia said smirking as Luke nodded tiredly. She laughed. "And you were good with the kid." she said smiling lightly. Luke nodded._

"_Yeah, well...she is like us. And we can't just leave her." he said then laughed. "Though giving that pack of energy a knife might not have been the best decision." he said and Thalia joined in with the laughing. _

"_You seemed kind of scared when she jumped out at you." she said leaning on his shoulder, as she had done many nights they had spent together. Luke nodded._

"_Well, she was pretty scary waving around that hammer." he said laughing. I laughed too. This was a few of the good times we spent together. And now with the kid, I was sure we would get a lot more._

"You know Luke, I think Annabeth had a slight crush on you." Thalia whispered, placing a hand on the cold stone. She took her hand away and put it back into her hand back into her jacket pocket. She sat down next to your grave, wiping a few stray tears.

"This is all your fault, me sitting here in the wet grass, crying my eyes out." Thalia grumbled, sniffling. "If anyone sees me like this, I swear I am going to go down to the Underworld, and I will somehow find a way to kick your butt, Castellan." Thalia laughed, smiling at the thought.

That was until her mind wandered to the night she'd first heard about Luke's betrayal.

"_Hi, I'm Thalia." she said, looking around confused, the last thing she remembered was being chased by monsters and trying to get Luke and Annabeth to safety, and that satyr was down for the count. She looked around to see a raven haired boy with sea green eyes, and girl that looked like an older form of Annabeth, the satyr who helped them, and some half horse dude. Then it hit her. That girl how looked so much like Annabeth was Annabeth. She surged forward and gripped the teen's shoulders._

"_Annabeth?" she said in shock. "Is that really you? You look, old." she said looking around confused. Annabeth looked in shock at the girl before her._

"_Thals, it's been six years, we all thought you were…dead." she said, taking Thalia's hands and moving them from her shoulders._

"_Six...years?" She had only just been running for her life, and now...this? "Six years." Thalia repeated, still a bit lost. _

_Then a thought hit her and hit her hard at that._

"_Luke." she said, looking back to Annabeth. "Where is Luke?" she asked, though it was more of a demand then a question. She saw Annabeth's eyes drop. This won't be good._

"_Thals..." Annabeth started but never finished. Thalia started to shake her head. Luke had died hadn't he? And it was all her fault._

"_Don't tell me Luke is...d-"_

"_No!" Grover cut in a bit bitterly. She looked to him seeing his eyes hallow with anger. "Luke isn't dead." Thalia looked back to Annabeth._

"_Then what?" she asked her anger boiling, why wouldn't anyone tell her. _

_Annabeth looked back her eyes stone gray._ "_Luke, betrayed us for the titans."_

"You were so stupid, Luke. If you hadn't left, you would still be here. Be with me." Thalia whispered, sniffling. She knew she shouldn't be saying this, being the Lieutenant of Artemis. But she couldn't help it; she had held in all her emotions around the others, but being here… She could let them stay hidden.

Thalia sniffled and stood, looking one last time at the grave. She patted it walking down the dirt road and out of the iron gate.

"Goodbye Luke." she whispered tears burning at her eyes. "Forever."

A.N- short, sweet(not really) and depressing. Poor Thalia. And if this was OOC oh well, this was my idea and I liked it! And this is how I think Thalia would react. So please give me your thoughts in the review form!

Special Thanks too: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx A.K.A Lex for editing and pointing out my major fail. (which I fixed.)


End file.
